1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engine hoists and more particularly pertains to a new Collapsible Engine Hoist for hoisting an engine of a vehicle and being collapsible for convenient and compact storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of engine hoists is known in the prior art. More specifically, engine hoists heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art engine hoists include U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,640; U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,566; U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,304; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,996; U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,469; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,625.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Collapsible Engine Hoist. The inventive device includes a base tube member with a base extension section having a caster wheel telescopically engaged to each end of the base tube member. Extending from the base tube member are a plurality of spaced apart leg tube members each with a leg extension section having a caster wheel telescopically engaged to the end of each the leg tube member. A support post member having a clevis bracket at one end is pivotally mounted on a support post base extending between the leg tube members to permit pivoting of the support member between an erect position and a collapsed position. Pivotally mounted to the clevis bracket is a lifting beam tube member having extension beam section telescopically engaged to one end of the lifting tube member. The extension beam section includes a flexible member having a hook portion for suspending a load from it. A jack pivotally mounted on the support post member and detachably attached to the lift beam tube member provides a means for pivoting the lifting beam tube member relative to the support post member when in the erect position. At least one support brace pivotally mounted on the base tube member and detachably attached to the support post member provides support to the support post member when positioned in all erect position. A leg support brace extending between the leg tube members provides support to the lifting beam tube member when in the collapsed position.
In these respects, the Collapsible Engine Hoist according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of hoisting an engine of a vehicle and being collapsible for convenient and compact storage.